


What Happens in Vegas

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Discipline, Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The teenagers all think they are big boys and girls until the Sheriff comes in..</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Vegas

**Author** : Cordy69  
 **Title** : What happens in Vegas  
 **Type** : Drabble for the 2013 drabblefest (100 words)  
 **Fandom** : Roswell  
 **Pairing** : Sheriff Jim Valenti and his son, Kyle Valenti  
 **Spanking** : mentioned (PG)  
Links: Written for the [**2013 drabblefest**](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/161188.html) at [](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/profile)[**spanking_world**](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary** : Based on the tidbit of quote from the following episode:

**[ "Roswell: Viva Las Vegas (#2.15)"](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0690303/) (2001) **  
_ [ Sheriff Jim Valenti ](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0006669/) _ : Each one of your parents is going to hear from me later today. I expect you back in Roswell this afternoon. Kyle get in the car.   
_ [ Kyle ](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0917060/) _ : I was up sixteen hundred.   
_ [ Sheriff Jim Valenti ](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0006669/) _ : Now.   
_ [ Michael ](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0270451/) _ : Glad I'm an orphan.   
_ [ Tess ](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0211087/) _ : Yeah me too.   
_ [ Sheriff Jim Valenti ](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0006669/) _ : Tess, don't make me come back in there.

    
  Jim Valenti (William Sadler)                                             Kyle Valenti (Nick Wechsler)

  
** What happens in Vegas, C69 **  
  
  


“Kyle, what made you think what you did in Vegas would ever be okay in my book?”

“But…”

“Can it, son. As it is your butt is going to be roasted tonight, and whatever incriminating evidence comes out of your mouth will add the belt. Sure you want to talk some more?”

The Sheriff was pissed at the cohort of teenagers thinking that they could outsmart a world hell bent on their demise. Silly kids, courageous but in definite need of some guidance, support and punishment… Maybe he should go back and get them all a trip to the woodshed…  
  


The End

There is a chance no one in my flist have seen or read Roswell but in case let me know how this ring

:)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the 2013 Drabble-Ficlet-fest at spanking world (395 stories posted in one month to celebrate the first Anniversary of the community)  
> Crossposted at my LJ: http://cordy69.livejournal.com/27383.html


End file.
